


Homecoming

by tannne



Category: Die Hard (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tannne/pseuds/tannne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up from the point in the fith movie where John and Jack enter Johns flat. Jack learns first hand why his dad was concerned about coming home. <br/>Or: Matt explains things (aka how their relationship works) to John in small, easy to comprehend words. Jack is just kinda there for the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpernickel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpernickel/gifts).



 

Jack watched numbly as his Dad put his key into the lock, disengaged all of his paranoid four security bolts, pushed the door open and made the first step to stumble inside, only to fall back into Jack with a pained huff. “Dad?” A black dress shoe had hit his Dad on his chin. Looking past his father, Jack became slightly alarmed. He saw a young man sitting in a chair in the entrance hall. He was wearing an expensive suit, obviously comfortable in his position, holding the cocked glock with ease. While Jack was noticing the familiarity with the weapon, him only wearing socks, one shoe sitting on the left side of the chair, Jack thought frantically about who would have tracked them to his father’s apartment. His Dad seemed as collected as ever. Once again he stepped into the flat, albeit slowly this time.

“You are a brave man, John McClane.” At the cool, smooth voice of the man John winced.

“Yeah, about that, listen-“

“One could be led to believe you don’t value your life, at all.” The man was tacking in Dad’s appearance, his gaze raking Dad’s body slowly up and down again, stopping every now and then to linger on some injuries.

“I’m-“

“Not finished here.” John tensed at the sharp voice. “I’ll make this absolute clear for you then, Detective McClane, using small words so you’re in the clear about what is going to happen the next time you’re pulling some stunt like this. Next time, I’ll track you down, using every resource at my disposal, legal as well as illegal. And you know this means that I’ll find you. Then I’ll kick ass and together we’ll save the day. Afterwards, I will vanish. I won’t be here. You will find no trace that I ever was here. You won’t know where I have gone to, whether I will be fine. I will be gone. And I won’t come back. You will never see me again. So, I strongly suggest you contemplate whether that is what you truly want. I’m either your partner, your equal in every aspect of your life or not a part of it at all. Your choice. You got it?”

John shuddered, sighed deeply and relaxed slowly before his face morphed into a sheepish expression and he rubbed a hand over his slightly scruffy head “I get it, Matt. Next time, you’re with me.”

“Good. It was a kinda shitty surprise to arrive at the airport and have a voicemail from you waiting on my cell phone, telling me you’re in fucking Russia to save Jack from prison.”

Jack’s brain finally caught up processing all the information just to hear the last sentence, so he made a protesting noise; damn, he only succeeded in sounding strangled. Matt glanced his way, but John captured his attention again with his next words.

“Ah, kinda explains your warm welcome home. So you thought you’d present me with a shitty surprise, too?” What the fuck? His dad was grinning. And that guy, Matt, with the gun was also grinning.

“Got it in one.”

“Where did you get the gun? Wait, do I even want to know?”

Matt carelessly chunked the gun onto a sidetable while he snorted. “Please, I’m with the FBI. I bought the glock. And stop looking so gob smacked at the gun,“ he chided Jack. “Jeez, I made sure it wasn’t loaded. I didn’t want to really shoot John and with any ammunition in it, I thought I might be tempted to shoot him nonetheless.” Jack saw/noticed John wince/cringe slightly at the admission.

“Even employees of the FBI need a license, Matt.”

“That’s why I made my test when I started working for them. Only I didn’t see any reason why I might need a gun before now. I do work at cyber terrorism, after all.”

“You thought you might need one now,” John asked somewhat incredulous.

“I didn’t know what kind of company you would bring over or if only unpleasant company would come back, intent on searching for who knows what.” Matt shrugged. Upon noticing John’s pained expression, he directed a gentle smile at Jack’s father. “John, baby, I’m not punishing or guilt tripping you. I simply know how wrong things tend to go, when you’re shitty luck is involved. And although you always come out on top, I had no way of knowing whether the situation was taken care of in Russia, or whether the trouble would follow you back into the states. It was more of a security measure than anything else. And while my gun may have been unloaded, I had my ammunition handy.” Matt’s left hand grabbed at something beside his left hip and held up a full magazine. “I made my point, John. You received my message, loud and clear. There’s no reason to continue arguing about it. I’m not mad at/with you. You’re here, you brought your son with you, you’re both not too banged up. So, we’re good. I love you, baby.”

Jack’s head spun a little from Matt’s speech, considering all the information he could gather from that statement and what it said/expressed/told him about their relationship. Charging from the myriad of emotions playing along/chasing each other across his Dad’s face, it hadn’t been what John had been expecting either. A sigh and the slight creak of the chair drew his attention back to Matt, who had risen from his chair. Shaking his head fondly, Matt was walking toward John. He stopped right in front of him and stroked John’s cheek before he leaned in to whisper “You’re an idiot, John.” Before Jack’s Dad could retort/respond anything, Matt was softly and languorously kissing him, one hand resting firmly on John’s neck, to keep him in place, the other lightly on – John’s ass. After Matt nipped his father’s lower lip one final time, he put a little distance between their faces and rubbed with mild pressure a thumb across the corner of John’s mouth. “All right?” whispered Matt, his fierce gaze fixed on John’s closed eyes. Slowly, John opened them and a tiny smile grew on his face. After a moment, Matt drew back and turned to face Jack, cataloging everything visible.

“Okay, I’m sure you have some questions, but I think those will be easier answered with pizza and beer. Pizza should be here any minute, beers in the fridge. Do you want one?”

Contemplating whether it was too late to run from the apartment for one fraction of a second, Jack sighed and submitted to his destiny – there simply was no outrunning John McClane. So he might as well get to the bottom of how it came that his father, heretofore heterosexual, was living with his boyfriend who was only a couple of years older than Jack himself. He was pretty sure this story was going to involve plenty of violence and that he had seen some of flashier parts in the news, after all they were talking about John McClane here. Slowly Jack followed his dad and limped into the living room, half sitting, half falling down onto the couch besides his old man with a small groan.

“Sure, a beer would be great.”


End file.
